Yuu Orochi
Yuu's Curse Mark The seal has two different levels, and the types of transformations differ from seal to seal. When inactive, the seal is simply a black tattoo on the user's body. Orochimaru has a wide array of cursed seals, so the appearance and power of the seal will usually vary from user to user. Each seal always has three identical marks, in most cases, arranged in a circular pattern. When first activated, the marks on the seal glow and replicate, spreading over the user's body. This is known as the first level (Jotai Ichi; Literally meaning "State 1") of the seal. The degree to which this occurs is dependent on the user, and the degree to which it spreads is proportionate to the overall effect it has. Normally, the wearer of the seal will also experience slight pains during the activation of this level. The second level (Jotai Ni; Literally meaning "State 2") of the seal causes the black marks to completely envelop the user. This is followed by an unnatural alteration of the user's body, with the only common features being yellow eyes with a black sclera, skin changing color, and longer hair. When in this level, the seal eats away at the user's mind and personality, driving them to madness if used for too long. It also takes quite a toll on their body, since they are being mutated by the seal. Aside from the first and second levels of the seal, skilled users of the seal are able to perform partial transformations in which the aforementioned mutation caused to the user's body in the level two state can be used without altering the entire body. The power of the cursed seal can even synchronize with the user's regular body with extended use, increasing the stats of their normal state for a short time. Yuu Orochi: 2nd State Feature * Yuu's eyes turn into yellow serpentine eyes * Yuu's skin turns into scales, much like that of a snake * Yuu's hearing is increased as well as the ability to blind himself at will * Yuu's body mass increases to a degree, giving him a more threatening look in battle Yuu's Silence Seal Furthering to prove loyalty to his Clan, Yuu created a Seal of his own design, the seal is located on his tongue, so it isn't visible unless he is licking his lips or just plain showing it off. The Seal has a special design built into it, if captured the Seal prevents Yuu from revealing secrets of the Orochi, when activated the Seal spreads and binds his tongue along with his vocal cords, thus preventing him from speaking for an undetermined amount of time. To disarm the seal Yuu would need to use "Kai: Release" on his tongue, the seal will then retreat back into its usual state. Yuu has given a full detail on the Seal to his Father Kobura Orochi, the information of how Yuu created the seal, the hand seals, among other trail and error seals, allowing Kobura to give others the seal as well, if need be due to loyalty and only they know how to deactivate the seal. Yuu's Paper Bomb This is a Paper Bomb tag created by Yuu himself. The usual Ink Seal was written in Yuu's own blood, if someone where to try and remove it, even after deactivating the Seal, the poisonous blood could seep into the person's skin and begin to break down blood cells, blood vessels, and perhaps even bring on Cardiac Arrest. This Paper bomb is unique in another way as well, after placement and activation, should someone trip the trap or Yuu detonate it himself, not only would there be an explosion, but there would also be a fine mist of poison, when inhaled the Poison will be gin to eat away at the cells in the person's Lungs, however unlike the blood seal, this poison isn't as fast acting and takes a much longer time. * The Mist and Blood has no effect on fellow Clansmen Yuu's Dagger This dagger was made by Yuu and altered to his needs. The dagger is unique in a sense that it has been hollowed out and the handle was combined with a long slender vial which is inserted inside of the Dagger itself, all Yuu has to do is unscrew the top, fill up the vial, and screw the top back in, of course Yuu shakes it a bit to ensure the poison will do its job when in battle. The vial contains the Orochi Clan's poison. Yuu first has to get the dagger into his victim, once that is accomplished he then has to slam on the hilt, after doing so the dagger's point ejects a needle into the person's body and injects the person with the poison directly into the blood stream or even directly into a vital organ. * The Poison has no effect on fellow Clansmen Yuu's Naga Summon Yuwaku is a Naga Summon exclusive to Yuu Orochi, he is rather brash and blunt when he speaks, he isn't afraid to make himself heard. Yuu usually keeps Yuwaku summoned 24/7 as a body guard in which Yuwaku takes very seriously, not only is he Yuu Orochi's personal guard but also his advisor, being older then the other Naga among the Orochi Clan he has seen and experienced many things and Yuu uses Yuwaku knowledge to his advantage and also asks Yuwaku what he thinks before making any decisions that affect the Clan as a whole or him as an individual. Yuwaku was found by Yuu one day while traveling, Yuwaku was almost on the brink of death before Yuu sealed him into a scroll and went back to his laboratory. Yuu had to place armor along the length of Yuwaku's snake tail to keep his body intact, after Yuu saved Yuwaku's life the Naga has sworn to protect Yuu for the rest of his life. Yuu's Child Form This form is used by Yuu as a means to walk among the common members of the Orochi Clan without being treated like a Prince of King, he prefers praise lay with Yamato no Orochi for breathing life into their Clan. Although in this form Yuu is at his most vulnerable jutsu wise, although his Sensor skills and speed are greatly enhanced, he is unable to preform many of his powerful Ninjutsu he is feared for, he still has some use of the Clans Poison Release, but not as great in his Adult form. When in battle Yuu reverts to his adult form to utterly defeat his opponent. While is child form Yuwaku is seen carrying Yuu on his back or on his shoulders, but most of the time Yuu walks beside his most trusted friend and ally. Background Yuu is only one of the main components of the entire Orochi Clan. His skills are mainly used as a detection system, which his Father greatly admired him for. Yuu is able to create an entire 'barrier' around the underground civilization of the Orochi Clan, he is then able to detect how many people are within the barrier, detect if they are Orochi or Outsiders, and if they hold hostile intent or are peaceful. Yuu however wishes that one day he can go above ground like all his fellow Clan members do, but that would leave the Orochi Clan open to infiltration, which he could not allow. Even though Yuu hasn't actually participated in any official Advancement Exam from Otogakure, he was granted the rank of Chunin and later Jounin by the Orochi Clan Lord, Kobura Orochi as well as a Cursemark. Yuu of course doesn't care for titles, so he usually just refers himself as the Son of the Serpent Lord ("Kobura Orochi"), which is indeed a fact why he is so highly skilled, "just like his Father" they always say. Yuu however recently has been let out of the underground when he reached the rank of Jounin, however he was given small missions that didn't require him to leave Otogakure or anywhere near the border. Yuu however has proven himself more then worthy to leave his home, but he knows he can no disobey his Father, he prides himself in his medical ninjutsu that he read, practiced and preformed many times during his time in seclusion, he also studied the Curse Seals and created a Curse Seal of his own. Yuu Orochi awoke one day to find himself in a new room, sitting up he noticed it wasn't his room at all, it was his Father's, the bed was far beyond that of his own, bigger and more comfortable. Yuu of course didn't care what bed he slept in or if it was a bed at all, he noticed on the nightstand was a scroll with his Father's seal, he broke the seal and read the scroll, after a good hour or two after reading it over and over, he dropped the scroll and stood up, "I'm.. The new Lord..." in his Father's unknown disappearance, he was named the new Orochi Clan Lord. Yuu didn't know what to do, but he then knew, he was going to stake what is rightfully his and let no one get in his way, the question was how to go about doing this. Yuu went to the Orochi Clan base and later into the Lord's Chambers, random pythons and other snakes follow close behind, he slowly walked up to the desk his Father once sat behind, placing his hand on it he would walk around to be where he belonged. Yuu pulled out the chair and sat down, the sensation of being in the same position his Father once held was invigorating, he relaxed in his new chair and slowly closed his eyes, before opening them once more, he took a deep breath before wiping a tear from his eye, "I shall make you proud... Father.. I will do what is best for the Orochi Clan..." he smiled at his words, knowing he would not let them go unfulfilled. Yuu dawned his Father's old robes and mask, he wished to keep his Father alive in a sense, ease his new followers to adore him, then once he was sure the fellow Orochi were accepting he would remove the mask and robes and walk amongst them as himself and no one else. After years of silence the Clan has finally regrown and reborn, the new Lord has begun to reorganize the Clan and it's members under the watchful eye of the Clan Elders. Yuu being once a Clan Lord has now acquired the rank of Elder and now watches over the Clan along side the other old Clan Lord(s), after the Clan is finally rebuilt, alliances re-confirmed, and members ready, the Clan shall open its doors once more and collect new Jutsu and Techniques by theft or otherwise. Yuu of course conceals himself and only the Clan Lord and Elders know that the child roaming the halls of the underground Clan is really Yuu Orochi. Stats Category:Original Characters Category:Otogakure Category:Juinjutsu Category:Cursed Seals Category: Orochi Ichizoku Category:Dokuton